El Despertar de la Fuerza Final Alternativo
by brico4899
Summary: Final alternativo de "El Despertar de la Fuerza" Contiene spoilers de la película y mucho FinnxRey


**Este es mi primera historia de Star Wars. He querido reescribir el final porque, a pesar de que me encanta el personaje de Rey, me resulta totalmente imposible de creer que una chica que no había cogido una espada láser en su vida, y acababa de descubrir que podía usar la Fuerza, pudiese vencer a Kylo Ren, cuando se supone que él lleva entrenando toda su vida. También hay bastante Finn/Rey porque me ha gustado está pareja.**

Rey recuperó del todo la consciencia a tiempo de ver como Kylo Ren desarmaba a Finn y le cortaba la espalda con su sable láser. Quiso gritar pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. En lugar de eso se quedó allí quieta, en shock, viendo como su amigo caía al suelo, totalmente inmobil.

El shock inicial fue substituido por otro sentimiento; Ira.

Vio como Kylo Ren alzaba la mano e intentaba llamar el sable de luz que estaba usando Finn, con la Fuerza, pero ella fue más rápida. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que funcionase, ya que nunca había hecho algo así antes, pero la espada fue directamente hacia ella.

Le produjo una gran satisfacción ver la sorpresa y la ira reflejadas en el rostro de Kylo al ver que la espada había ido hacia ella, en lugar de él, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esa pequeña victoria ya que Ren había encendido su propio sable y se dirigía hacia ella.

Rey lo atacó con fervor, llevada por la ira y el odio pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Kylo bloqueaba sus ataques casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Las heridas que había recibido a manos de Chewie y Finn ayudaban a que estuviera más lento de lo habitual pero lo cierto es que ella no había usado nunca una espada láser antes y, a medida que iba perdiendo el empuje inicial, sus ataques se volvían cada vez más débiles e imprecisos. Intentó centrarse, usar la Fuerza para mejorar sus sentidos pero tampoco había sido entrenada para eso.

Al final acabó sucediendo lo inevitable, Kylo la derribó de una patada, haciéndola soltar el sable láser y se la quedó mirando con aire de suficiencia "Esto no tendría porque haber sido así. Yo podría haberte entrenado. Enseñarte los caminos de la Fuerza y, juntos, habríamos derrotado a Snoke"

Rey alzó la barbilla, desafiante "¿Y convertirme en una marioneta del Lado Oscuro, como tú? Antes prefiero morir"

"El Lado Oscuro es el camino hacia el verdadero poder. ¿Que ventajas crees que ofrece permanecer en el lado de la Luz?"

"Un hombre que asesina a su propio padre a sangre fría jamás podría entenderlo"

Durante un instante pareció que sus palabras afectaban a Kylo pero pasó tan deprisa que pensó que se lo había imaginado. Con una ultima mirada de desprecio, Ren levantó su espada para darle el golpe final.

Rey cerró los ojos, buscando un ultimo recuerdo feliz para pasar los últimos instantes de su vida. De inmediato pensó en cuando ella y Finn habían escapado de Jakku, a bordo de el Halcon Milenario y él la había alabado por sus habilidades como piloto, mientras ella lo hacía por su puntería.

A pesar de las circunstancias sonrió. Ese parecía un bonito recuerdo antes de morir.

Sin embargo eso no llegó a suceder. Al abrir los ojos vio como Kylo ya no la miraba a ella sino que estaba totalmente centrado en algo que había detrás suyo. No lo entendió lo que estaba pasando hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio al Halcón Milenario casi encima suyo con Chewie en la cabina del piloto. Los cañones delanteros delanteros del carguero empezaron a disparar, obligando a Ren a retroceder, pero no llegaron a herirle ya que el seguidor de Lado Oscuro logró desviarlos todos con su sable.

Rey se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y levantó ambas manos, lanzando un empujón telequinetico contra Kylo Ren, haciendo que saliera volando varios metros y se estrellara contra un árbol. Por desgracia pareció que el golpe no le había afectado en absoluto ya que volvió a levantarse como si nada. Justo cuando Rey pensaba que ya nada podria salvarlos la tierra empezó a temblar y se partió justo a medio camino entre ella y Ren, provocando que quedaran separados por una brecha de varios metros.

Ren parecía disponerse a intentar saltar pero entonces se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Rey supo que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella; El planeta se moría, si no se iban de inmediato morirían todos.

"Esto no ha terminado" Dijo Ren antes de desaparecer entre el bosque.

Rey no perdió tiempo y volvió corriendo al lugar donde había visto caer a Finn.

"Vamos Finn, por favor no me hagas esto, no me dejes. Quédate conmigo, por favor" Suplicó mientras acunaba su cabeza entre sus manos, dejando correr finalmente las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo.

Finn no respondió ni abrió los ojos y eso hizo que Rey empezara a entrar en pánico. Podía sentir su presencia en la Fuerza, y gracias a eso sabía que seguía vivo, pero cada vez era más débil y parecía estar apagándose poco a poco.

Un rugido le hizo levantar la cabeza para ver que Chewaka había aterrizado e iba corriendo hacia ellos. Al llegar a su lado miró a Finn y lanzó un gruñido de preocupación.

"Kylo le ha herido con su espada" Explicó Rey entre lagrimas mientras Chewie levantaba a Finn "Se está muriendo, puedo sentirlo, se está muriendo"

Chewakka gruñó para intentar tranquilizarla y llevó a Finn al Halcon. Rey les siguió, a pocos pasos, rezando a la Fuerza para que Finn no muriese.

* * *

Tan solo habían pasado unas diez horas desde que ella, Chewie y la flota de Ala X llegaron a la base de la Resistencia, pero a Rey le habían parecido años.

Aun le costaba creer lo mucho que había cambiado su vida. Menos de una semana atrás era una chatarrera de Jakku sin familia, ni amigos, ni futuro y ahora formaba parte de la Resistencia, era capaz de usar la Fuerza y estaba apunto de embarcarse en una misión para encontrar a Luke Skywalker.

Pero antes había una ultima cosa que tenia que hacer.

Las manos empezaron a temblarle en el momento en el que entró en el Centro Medico. Allí estaba él, Finn, tumbado en una cama, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo. Pero Rey sabía que no era así. A pesar de que los médicos habían logrado salvarle la vida, Finn había entrado en coma y no sabían cuanto tiempo tardaría en despertarse.

Si es que lo hacía alguna vez.

Rey se sentó enfrente de su cama y le cogió una de las manos. Era la primera vez que le veía desde que habían llegado a la base. Había querido ir a verle en cuanto los médicos terminaran con la cirugía pero entonces una unidad R2 había completado el mapa que llevaba hasta el paradero de Luke, y ella, la Genral Organa y el resto del Alto Mando de la Resistencia habían estado preparando el viaje.

"Hey Finn" Empezó sin estar muy segura de que decir "Supongo que seria mucho pedir que te despertaras justo ahora para poder despedirnos como es debido ¿verdad?" Tuvo que parpadear para evitar que las lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos "Me gustaría tener más tiempo para contarte todo lo que tengo que decirte, pero Chewie y yo nos vamos a buscar a Luke, y tenemos que partir cuanto antes. Así es, creemos que le hemos encontrado, al menos eso espero. Desearía que pudieras venir con nosotros" Apretó con más fuerza su mano "Y quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo, estoy enfadada contigo por mentirme y decirme que eras de la Resistencia, no debiste hacerlo, y no lo digo solo porque estuviera mal. Tú me dijiste que nadie nunca te había mirado de la forma en que lo hice yo cuando nos conocimos y, es cierto, te admiraba por creer que formabas parte de la Resistencia, pero ¿te cuento un secreto? Si me hubieses dicho que en realidad eras un soldado de La Primera Orden y habías decidido traicionarlos, rescatando a un piloto enemigo en el proceso, porque no querías matar por ellos, probablemente te habría admirado mucho más por eso" Esta vez no fue capaz de evitar que un par de lagrimas empezaran a correr por sus mejillas "Por cierto, he hablado con Chewie y la General Organa, me han contado que, en la reunión de estrategia, les dijiste que sabías como desactivar los escudos de la base Starkiller pero que, en realidad no tenias ni idea y solo lo dijiste para poder ir allí a rescatarme, pusiste mi vida por delante de la de millones de personas. Eso fue increíblemente estúpido, imprudente...Y también muy dulce" Un sollozo tembloroso se escapó de sus labios "Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Gracias, amigo mio" Se levantó y empezó a inclinarse hacia su rostro, se sintió muy tentada de darle un beso en los labios pero, en ultima instancia, cambio de opinión y le besó la frente "Volveremos a vernos. Estoy segura"

Salió de la enfermería deseando de todo corazón no equivocarse con sus ultimas palabras.


End file.
